Video games and video gaming systems are a popular form of entertainment. They can provide users with a rich virtual experience through the implementation of sound, visual and tactile interaction. As digital processing technology advances, game systems are further developed to provide an even more enhanced gaming experience. For example, the Playstation® line of gaming systems has several versions (Playstation®, Playstation® 2, Playstation® 3, Playstation Portable). There are hundreds of video games that can be played with these systems. The video games are typically distributed as a form software (e.g., with a data recording medium such as an optical disk or via a data transfer or download from a communications network). However, a video game may typically be initially designed to be played with one particular game system. As new systems are developed, backward compatibility of the system is desirable to permit older games to be played with newer systems. Since video games are often software, they are in a form that may readily permit utilization on newer systems. However, in addition to hardware issues, there can be many impediments to a seamless utilization of video game titles that were intended for older systems when they are applied to newer systems. It may be desirable to implement video games and/or video game systems with features to more readily promote cross-platform utilization.